


Damsel in Distress

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: When Jared enjoys the snow outside too much, a snowball fight ensues between the Ackles and Padaleckis.





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen and Danneel put their bags down inside the door of Jared’s Vancouver house when they let themselves in, heading for the kitchen.  They didn’t hear Jared or Genevieve anywhere inside, but knew they were around somewhere, the Padaleckis having invited them over for the weekend to celebrate the holidays before they headed home to their respective families.

“Jare?” Jensen called, the two of them waiting for a response but getting none.  They heard a squeal outside and headed for the back door, seeing their best friends outside in the yard through the glass.  “Good thing we haven’t taken our coats off,” Jensen commented to Danneel, kissing her quickly before opening the door for her.

“Hey!” Jared’s voice boomed as the two Ackles walked outside, in the middle of picking Genevieve up by her waist and swinging her around.  “We’re enjoying the snow!”

Jensen laughed, understanding completely.  Being from Texas, both Jensen and Jared were still constantly enamored with the snowfall they got in Vancouver, Jared regressing completely into a child-like state when he would go out in it to play.

“Enjoying meaning torturing his wife!” Genevieve corrected, letting out a small scream when Jared launched himself into a snowbank, Genevieve still in his arms.  Danneel and Jensen laughed at them, watching fondly as Jared began to attack Genevieve’s face with kisses as he had her pinned.

“Dani, help!” Genevieve yelled, making Danneel step away from her husband.  

“Damsel in distress, Jen,” she said, picking up a handful of snow.  “You gonna help me save her?”

Jensen saw the glint in his wife’s eye as she formed a snowball, weighing his options.  “Nah, I think you’ve got this handled.”

Danneel shrugged, rushing over to where Jared and Genevieve were rolling around on the ground. “M’lady, I’ve come to save you!” she exclaimed, making Jared turn to look at Danneel just as she launched the snowball.

Jared’s face was immediately covered in snow and he sputtered, giving Genevieve the chance to get up and run across the yard.  Danneel went with her, the two of them stopping by a large tree.  

“My hero!” Genevieve said dramatically, pulling Danneel’s face in for a kiss.  Her lips were cold but Danneel didn’t care, immediately deepening the kiss.  For a minute, they forgot the men they’d left on the other side of the yard – until Jensen yelled.

“Oi!  I didn’t let you save her just so you two could run off together!” he said, making the women break apart.  They looked over just in time to see Jensen help Jared up before the two of them reached down for handfuls of snow.

“I think we need to take our revenge on your wife, Jensen,” Jared insisted.  “She hit me in the face  _and_  stole my girl!”

The two women looked at each other, knowing they were in for it if their husbands teamed up on them. As if they read each other’s minds, they ran farther away, ducking behind a row of bushes as the guys began their attack.  

Snow was being launched across the yard at them, none of it formed into any sort of ball but just travelling as dustings.  “They suck at snowball fights,” Genevieve commented as they were drizzled with the snow.

“Yeah, we should probably teach them a lesson,” Danneel agreed.  Quickly the two women began forming snowballs, creating a small pile between them for ammunition.  Genevieve hopped up for a split second, looking to see where their husbands are before crouching back down behind the bushes.

“They’re still up by the porch,” she told Danneel, the two of them smiling.  They had a hearty pile of snowballs, enough that hopefully their husbands would surrender.  Genevieve grabbed a snowball, counting down with her fingers.   _Three…two…one…_

They both hopped up from behind the bushes, pelting their snowballs toward the men as best they could. Jensen and Jared both yelled, not expecting such an organized counter-attack.  As the women kept throwing, the guys could only hold their arms up in front of their faces, blocking the snow from hitting their bare cheeks.

“Attack?” Jared asked Jensen, glint in his eye.

“Attack,” Jensen agreed, before the two of them began a running stampede (complete with battle cries) across the yard to the bush that Danneel and Genevieve were standing behind. The women screamed, not expecting the men to attack them with anything more than wimpy snowballs, but they had nowhere else to run.  They braced themselves as the two men hopped over the row of bushes and pulled the girls into a huge bear hug, Jensen on one side and Jared on the other.

“You two are soaked!” Genevieve complained from the middle of the circle, her face smushed against Jensen’s jacket, which was, in fact, very wet with melting snow.

“We’re all going to get sick and it’s your fault, Jared!” Danneel continued, Genevieve nodding in agreement.

“My fault?!” Jared exclaimed, pulling himself away from the attack-hug and crossing his arms like a big baby.  “Why is this  _my_  fault?”

Danneel broke away as well, following Jared the couple steps he’d gone and putting her hands on his cheeks. “Because, you were the big bad monster that I had to save our damsel from, remember?”

Jared saw the teasing in Danneel’s eyes and couldn’t stay mad, her beautiful, snow dusted hair falling out of her headscarf.  “Yeah, yeah…” Jared replied, pulling Danneel into his arms and brushing off her hair. He kissed her forehead as he looked over at Jensen.  “Maybe we should move this  _fight_ inside, get all dry and warm?”

Jensen’s eyebrows raised saucily, pulling Genevieve into his arms as Jared held Danneel.  “Sounds like a great idea to me.  We don’t want to catch a cold, like Dani said.  Gotta get inside before it’s dark and take these  _wet_  clothes off…”

Jensen’s hands slid their way into Genevieve’s coat at the front, his cold fingertips brushing at the skin between her sweater and jeans.  “Jen!” she squealed, trying to get out of his grip but only managing to turn in his arms.  “Your fingers are cold!” she chastised him, hitting him softly where her hands landed on his chest.

“Sorry, babe,” he apologized, but there was no real apology there.  The twinkle in his eye told her that he knew exactly what he was doing, so she just stood up on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss instead.

Before Jensen could reciprocate, Genevieve pulled away.  “I’ve gotten kisses from all of you, I win!” she sing-songed, running back toward the house.

“Hey!  No fair!” Jared replied, grabbing Danneel’s hand and dragging her after Genevieve, Jensen not far behind.  They were all laughing still as the three of them got inside, looking across the room to see that Genevieve was indeed winning –

She already had her jacket, sweater, and bra off and was sitting by the fire.

“We are some lucky ducks,” Jared breathed, looking at Jensen and Danneel before the three of them continued their pursuit, landing on the floor right by Genevieve.

It was time for all of them to get their wet clothes off, pronto.


	2. Lucky Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foursome moves inside to get warm and things get extra steamy.

In no time at all, all four of them were bare, their skin glowing from the light given off by the fireplace and the twinkle lights Genevieve had hung around the room earlier.  The Christmas tree’s timer snapped the lights on, sending a warm glow from the corner of the room as well.  It was amazing how quickly it got dark in Vancouver once the sun was setting, as only a half hour before they’d been deep into their snowball fight.

It didn’t matter how dark or light it was, though.  None of them needed light to see – they let their hands and lips explore each other’s bodies as much as they wanted.  Now they were all tangled together on the soft rug, making sure to give everyone the attention they deserved.

Genevieve was first to be worshipped, Jared taking control of her mouth as Jensen’s strong hands cupped her breasts.  Genevieve and Danneel had always joked about how much their husbands loved their breasts, but in the end they gained as much pleasure from the tender pinches and nips as the men did.

Danneel, knowing that the boys were going to take care of Genevieve from the waist up, spread Genevieve’s legs, settling between them.  In the low light, she could see the arousal dampening Gen’s folds, shining slightly.  

With a barely-there touch that made Genevieve whine into Jared’s mouth, Danneel slid a finger from bottom to top, swirling once around Gen’s clit before moving back down to dip her manicured nail into Gen’s pussy.  Her hips arched into Danneel’s hand, already needing more from her best friend’s touch.

Danneel knew exactly what Genevieve was asking for without words, leaning down to let her tongue join with her fingers.

“Fuck,” Jensen breathed, his eyes glued to his wife’s actions between Genevieve’s legs. “You’re so gorgeous down there, babe.”

They didn’t know who exactly he was talking to – Danneel or Genevieve – but it didn’t really matter. All of them knew how much they cared for each other, no one was left out of their arrangement.

Jared took over at Genevieve’s breasts, keeping her mouth occupied as well with his tongue, when Jensen moved behind Danneel.  He grabbed her hips, lifting them up so that her ass was sticking in the air without interrupting what she was doing between Genevieve’s legs.  Danneel’s pussy clenched with the knowledge that Jensen was staring at it, making him groan.

Immediately he dove in, forcing his face into her wetness.  His tongue was more urgent on Danneel’s folds than Danneel was on Genevieve, but soon Danneel began to match what Jensen was doing to her.  Genevieve cried out in pleasure, grabbing at Jared’s hair for something to hold on to.  “So fucking hot when you sound like that, Gen,” Jared murmured, pulling away and fisting his hard cock.  “Want my cock in your mouth, hmm?”

“Jare-“ Genevieve whined, her nails making moon-shaped marks on his shoulder where she held him. “Please…”

Jared gave her one last kiss before sitting up, kneeling right next to her head.  She turned, opening her mouth submissively for him to slide inside.  He began a rhythm of thrusts into her mouth, knowing exactly how hard she could take it.

Danneel sped up her tongue and fingers in Genevieve’s pussy, wanting to get her best friend off and make her moan around Jared’s cock.  She knew that was one of his favorite feelings, the vibrations always pushing Jared farther toward orgasm.

Upon seeing Jared fucking Genevieve’s mouth, Jensen pulled his face away from Danneel, sliding his hard cock between her folds to gather her slick as lubricant.  “Dani?” Jensen asked, Danneel not answering with anything more than a sway of her hips.  He took that as an invitation, sliding inside of her in one smooth motion and making her moan into Genevieve’s cunt.

Jensen timed his thrusts with Jared’s, the two men meeting eyes over their wives’ bodies.  They were the ones who’d started this whole thing, years ago, and they’d discussed over and over how incredible it was that they’d found two women they loved enough to let into their lives and their relationship. Looking at the girls now, beautiful and wanting between them, Jared and Jensen were in heaven.

Jared moved first, leaning toward Jensen and grabbing his neck, pulling the older man in for a kiss. “Love you, Jen,” he said against Jensen’s mouth before his tongue plunged inside, Jensen kissing back just as urgently.  They kept kissing messily as their hips sped, chasing orgasm.

Genevieve was the first to come, having been teased the longest.  Danneel’s mouth and fingers worked her sensitive bud until Genevieve was squirming away, pulling Danneel to rest her head on Gen’s quivering thigh. Genevieve’s right hand found Danneel’s, threading their fingers together, while her other hand moved to cup Jared’s balls.  

Danneel squeezed her pussy tighter around Jensen’s cock and he brought a hand around to tease her clit, not breaking his messy kiss with Jared.  With orgasm as the goal, the foursome worked each other until Jared and Jensen spilled into their wives, Danneel coming too, as Jensen filled her with his come.

The boys broke apart, looking down to see their sated and sweaty wives looking as beautiful as ever. As they pulled away, Jensen grabbed his discarded t-shirt, mopping the messes of sweat and come from both Danneel and Genevieve.  Jared took care of cleaning himself before he grabbed the pillows and blankets off the couch, creating an impromptu nest on the floor for the four of them.

“We could probably move to the bed,” Genevieve said sleepily, resting her head on Jensen’s firm stomach.

“That would require getting up, beautiful,” Danneel argued, earning a tired laugh from Gen.  Danneel mirrored Genevieve against Jensen’s other side, the man now flanked with both of the girls.  Jared smiled at the picture they made, curling his way to spoon behind Genevieve, his body big enough so that his head rested on Jensen’s shoulder.

“We’ll nap here for a bit before going to the bedroom…” Jared said, “…for round two, of course.”

Jensen chuckled at Jared’s eagerness, the girls already dozing.  He leaned his head against the top of Jared’s, closing his eyes for a nap in the light of the Christmas tree with his three favorite people.


End file.
